1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, more particularly, to a heat dissipating structure of a mobile device for dissipating heat generated in the mobile device.
2. Background of the Related Art
A mobile device is to be carried by a user and to be used while carried or when necessary. Thus, research has been concentrated on manufacturing a smaller and lighter mobile device so as to be portable.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mobile device, which is called PDA (Portable Digital Assistant). A shown in FIG. 1, an external appearance of the mobile device is formed by a case 1. The case 1 has a front part and a rear part and components are mounted in the space therebetween.
A screen 3 is provided at a front of the case 1. The screen 3 is the part on which various kinds of information is displayed and where the information is input by an input device such as input pen (not shown). Thus, the screen 3 has an input device recognizing function.
Some buttons 5 are arranged on the outside surface of the case 1. The buttons 5 can be many kinds of buttons such as a button for turning on/off an electric supply or a button for performing a special function at one time.
An antenna 7 is provided for the mobile device having a communication function. The antenna 7 serves to perform a proper reception of a communication signal. The antenna 7 is generally established to protrude from the upper end of the case 1.
As described above, the prior art mobile device has various disadvantages. For example, the total size of the mobile device should be made much smaller and much lighter for a good portability. However, if the mobile device is made smaller and lighter, the space in which the components are mounted becomes reduced, so that it is difficult to present an effective layout of the components.
Further, in the mobile device with the communication function, considerable heat is generated from a module performing the communication. Thus, in order to perform every function thereof as designed, such heat should be effectively dissipated out of the mobile device including from the communication module. Also, surface temperature should be strictly regulated because of the characteristics of the product in that the mobile device is used on the hands and outside.
In addition, although a fan is mainly used for dissipating the heat in the electronics, it is difficult or almost impossible to mount the fan for heat radiation in the mobile device because of the size, space and weight requirements of the portable mobile device. However, prior art mobile devices such as PDAs do not include a heat dissipation system. In addition, in case of a portable terminal such as cellular phone or smart phone, which is generally very small, it also shows pattern of abrupt and great heat generation in its intermittent use. Thus, it is difficult to use conventional cooling devices because of to the small size thereof and the various patterns of heat generation.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.